Si te descuidas
by Lidira
Summary: Amor. Oh, el sentimiento humano que hace que sientas mariposas en el estómago; el sentimiento humano que te eleva a la felicidad o te hunde en las más profundas depresiones; el sentimiento humano que te vuelve... ¿Loco? Para Gamzee, la palabra loco va literalmente. / AU. / Humanstuck. / Sadstuck. / Summary asqueroso. / Drogas y violencia, porque es Gamzee. /


**¡Hey~!**

**B**ueno, aquí tengo un** GamzeexReader **que hice hace tieeeeeempo**. **

**E**sto es un pedido que hizo una persona a través de un review**. **

**Disclaimer: Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew Hussie.**

**Gog, espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

**~ Gamzee's POV ~**

Otro día igual... Llueve, hace frío y no tienes a nadie contigo. Nadie para consolarte, nadie para apoyarte. Nadie.

Otro día igual... Otra vez te escapaste de tu casa para no tener que aguantar a tu padre, ebrio.

¿Acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que emborracharse y golpearte? ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada!

— _¡No sé ni para qué naciste, hijo de puta! — Grita él, sin saber que esas palabras cavan y cavan en lo más profundo de tu ser._

Sientes como las lágrimas pinchan tus ojos, pero no quieres dejarlas salir. ¿De qué serviría? Ya has llorado tantas veces y nada ha cambiado por eso. Incluso delante de tu padre, para ver si él tendría algo de piedad por ello y haría algo al respecto... Y sí lo hizo, te golpeó.

Nada mejora, hace tantos años que esto ocurre. No recuerdas bien, pero crees que desde hace 3 años que todo esto pasa. Desde que tu hermano mayor se fue, también sin poder aguantar más a tu padre. Quiso llevarte consigo, mas no lo dejaste, pensando en que, quizás, si te quedabas, algo cambiaría.

_Milagros._

Pero últimamente esas cosas no ocurren si no te drogas.

¿Drogarte? Sí, hace, exactamente, 2 años y medio que te metiste en todo esto. La gente podría decir cosas como: "Eso es estúpido" o "Te arruinas la vida", pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer más que escapar de esta asquerosa realidad que te tortura día a día? Nada.

¿Luchar? No puedes. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte...

Además, lo necesitas más que nada en el mundo...

Hace cinco años tu madre murió en un accidente automovilístico, luego de huir de la casa porque descubrió que tu padre la engañaba con alguien más. Ella salió de la casa llorando. Luego de cuatro horas, llamaron a tu hogar para decir que había tenido un accidente y murió. Tu padre lloró desconsoladamente, culpándose de todo, diciendo cosas como: "¡Esto no hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpido!". Luego cayó en una grave depresión, estuvo internado poco tiempo, salió y se metió en el alcohol, con la intención de escapar de la realidad que tanto lo agobiaba. Al igual que tú. Pero él empeoró todo...

**Tock tock.**

Sin darte cuenta, llegas a la casa de tu mejor amiga y tocas la puerta. Ella la abre.

— ¡Hola, Gam-... ¿Qué cojones te sucedió?! — Grita al ver tu maquillaje corrido y tres largas marcas en tu rostro. Estás sangrando. — ¡Dios mío, ya mismo estás entrando! — Te alegra oír que al menos alguien se preocupa por ti. Al menos ella lo hace, ella siempre se preocupó por tu situación. Incluso intentó hacerte entrar en razón para que abandonaras la casa, ofreciéndote quedarte con ella, pero no aceptaste, aún con esperanzas de que algo cambie para bien.

Su nombre es [T/N] [T/A] y tiene 16 años, la misma edad que tú. La conoces desde que tenían 12 años. Te alegras de haberla conocido. Si no fuera por ella... ¿Quién sabe qué sería de ti? Siempre estuvo contigo. Luego del accidente, ella se enteró, debido a que el barrio es pequeño y la gente se entera de todo, así que se escapó de casa sólo para irte a consolar. Para verificar que estabas bien. Darte ánimos.

Ella lo es todo para ti.

— Gamzee, te guste o no, esta noche te quedarás aquí, ¿entiendes? — Dice tu amiga luego de curar tus heridas.

— Seguro, sis. — Respondes, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Ella te devuelve la sonrisa y se dirige a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Sus padres siempre están trabajando. Viajan por el mundo. No sabes cuáles son sus empleos, pero nunca has preguntado. ¿Temor por tocar algún tema sensible? Quizás. Es más que nada por no ponerla triste o hacerla sentir sola. Después de todo, digan lo que digan, una persona necesita de sus padres como apoyo.

Quisieras que tu padre fuera tu apoyo...

En la cena, ambos comen en silencio; uno reconfortante y cómodo, hasta que el celular de tu amiga suena, indicando que tiene un mensaje de texto.

Al verificarlo, [T/N] se sonroja y sonríe, responde y sigue cenando.

Te pone celoso. Muy celoso.

Has estado enamorado de ella desde que tenían 14 años, pero nunca se lo has dicho. ¿Miedo al rechazo? Eso y que no quieres que tu padre le haga daño... ¡Quizás enloquezca y la golpee, también! Nadie sabe de lo que tu padre es capaz... Es tan impredecible.

— Hey, sis. — Dices. — ¿Dónde dormiré?

— Oh, tengo un colchón. Puedo ponerlo en mi habitación, ¿te parece?

— Jodidamente sí. — Ella sonríe y le devuelves la sonrisa. Luego ambos siguen comiendo.

Luego de cenar, [T/N] te guía hasta su habitación y la ayudas a colocar el colchón donde dormirás.

— Hasta mañana, Gam. — Dice tu amiga al acostarse en su cama.

— Buenas noches, hija de puta. — Le sonríes y cierras los ojos, listo para dormir.

_Colores._

_Los colores son lindos, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que sí, son hermosos!_

_¡El rojo es el mejor color!_

_Abres los ojos y... ¿Dónde estás? Esta habitación es fría... Y oscura. Algo tenebrosa._

_Caminas y caminas, luego abres una puerta. _

_¿Es tu habitación? Así parece, pero, ¿por qué están las luces apagadas?_

_Enciendes el interruptor y vuelves tu vista hacia la habitación._

— _No... — Murmuras, asustado, sorprendido... — ¡No! _

_Allí están, los cuerpos de tus amigos. Karkat, Tavros, todos... _

_Retrocedes, asustado. Quieres salir por la puerta, pero al voltearte, sólo te encuentras con algo que te sorprende aún más..._

— _G-Gamzee... ¿P-Por... Qué? — Pregunta tu amiga, tu amor, [T/N]. Ella está toda... Manchada de sangre. _

_"Su sangre." _

_"¿Qué has hecho, Gamzee?"_

— _¡Y-Yo no hice nada! — Le respondes a la voz._

_"Descuida, no hiciste nada malo. Me gusta."_

— _¡No! _

_"¿Por qué no, Gamzee? ¿No es esta una de las formas de liberar tu ira?"_

— _E-Esto no... No está pasando... _

_"Quizás no, quizás sí. Pero, ¿a quién le importa?"_

— _¡Detente!_

_"¿Para qué? ¿Qué conseguirías con eso, Gamzee?"_

— _N-No... — Miras a los ojos de tu mejor amiga; esos ojos que muestran su felicidad, su preocupación por ti. Esos brillantes ojos que ahora están... Vacíos, sin vida. _

_"Todo es tu culpa, Makara."_

Te despiertas de repente, sudando.

Sólo fue una pesadilla, pero... Parecía tan real. Tan tenebrosamente real.

Te levantas del colchón y te acuestas en la cama de [T/N], junto a ella. La observas unos segundos, es tan adorable cuando duerme. La necesitas tanto...

— Uh... ¿G-Gamzee? — Abre los ojos lentamente y te mira. — ¿Qué... haces aquí?

— No puedo dormir, sis. Tuve una pesadilla. — Respondes.

— Entiendo. — Ella te abraza y sonríe. — Buenas noches, Gam. — Te sonrojas un poco y sonríes, también. Le devuelves el abrazo.

Al despertar, te das cuenta de que tu amiga no está en la cama contigo.

Luego de cambiarte, bajas las escaleras y vas a la sala de estar.

— ¡Dave, eso es totalmente pervertido! — Escuchas que grita tu mejor amiga. Te asomas un poco más y ves que está con ese Strider. La sangre te hierve de los celos. — ¡Hey, Gam! — Saluda ella.

— Hey... Sis. — Respondes, sin quitar la mirada del rubio, mas él no se da cuenta. O no le interesa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Gam?

— Jodidamente nada, hija de puta. — Te diriges a la cocina para revisar la heladera en busca de comida, intentando ignorar el ataque de celos.

**~ Tres meses después ~**

Estás volviendo del instituto, solo. Usualmente, [T/N] te acompaña hasta tu casa, por seguridad, pero ella ha estado muy ocupada con ese niño cool... Lo odias.

Quitarte a tu preciada amiga, a la persona que más necesitas en el mundo, a la única que evita tu desesperación... ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

No sólo eso, también, las agreciones de tu padre han aumentado en los últimos meses. Te ha cortado en el brazo, te ha golpeado en el rostro, te ha hecho miles de cosas. Pero [T/N] no estaba ahí para consolarte, todo por culpa de Dave.

_Gamzee, yo sé lo que debes hacer._

Abres los ojos como platos, ¿quién te habla?

Giras la cabeza, pero no ves a nadie. Sigues caminando.

_¡Gamzee!_

Te detienes.

_Sé lo que debes hacer... Y creo que tú lo sabes tanto como yo, ¿verdad?_

Al principio, te asustas.

Luego... Sonríes, pero no una sonrisa tierna y tonta como la que acostumbras. Si no, una sonrisa tenebrosa.

_Eso es, Makara._

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Tu nombre es [T/N] [T/A] y tienes 16 años. Actualmente, estás en la casa de Dave Strider, uno de tus amigos, haciendo... Nada, en realidad.

— Así que, ¿qué onda con el payaso? — Pregunta él, sobresaltándote.

Para aclarar, con tu amigo han estado planeando algo. Algo bueno, por supuesto. Ambos quieren hacer una fiesta para Gamzee. Si bien a Dave no le importa una mierda tu amigo, la situación de Gamzee le conmovió un poco, así que accedió a ayudarte.

También, vas a declararte.

¿A Dave? ¡No! ¿A qué clase de persona normal se le ocurriría algo así? Dave es sólo tu amigo, tu "bro"

Yo me refería a Gamzee.

Te gusta ese payaso drogado desde que tienes 13 años, no puedes evitarlo. Siempre tan atento, tan alegre. No puedes describirlo, simplemente... Lo amas, y harías cualquier cosa por él.

También, quieres alegrarlo un poco. Te has enterado de que su padre ha empeorado y él ha estado pagando físicamente por ello. Mierda, cómo odias a su padre. ¡Siempre haciéndolo sufrir a pesar de que Gamzee no ha hecho nada malo!

¡Incluso se negó a irse de la casa con las esperanzas de que su padre cambie!

Es tan tierno, a tu parecer.

— Pues, nada... — Respondes a la pregunta de tu amigo.

— Deberías deci-... Espera. — El menor de los Strider saca su móvil y teclea algunas cosas. — Oye, al rato vengo, ¿vale? No te muevas de aquí. — Sale por la puerta principal y te deja sola. En su apartamento.

Cambias y cambias de canal, pero no hay nada interesante en la televisión.

¡Dave tarda mucho!

Tu teléfono suena, decides atender.

**- terminallyCapricious [TC] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

TC: HEY, SIS.

CH: Hola, Gam :D

TC: ¿puedes venir un jodido momento a mi casa? :o)

CH: Uh, seguro.

CH: ¿Para qué?

TC: ES UNA JODIDA SORPRESA, HIJA DE PUTA ;o)

- **terminallyCapricious [TC] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Frunces el ceño... Por alguna razón, te es extraño. Aún así, te levantas del sofá y escribes una nota para Dave, avisándole que te vas y al rato vuelves.

En el camino, tu móvil suena demasiado, pero no tienes ganas de atender. Ya ha sonado bastante durante la semana, no es como si fuera una emergencia de todas formas... ¿O sí?

Llegas a la casa de Gamzee y tocas la puerta.

**Tock tock.**

...

Nadie abre.

**Tock tock.**

...

Nadie.

Estás a punto de tocar, cuando la puerta se abre sola.

Estás mintiendo si dices que no te asusta un poquito, después de todo, escenas así aparecen en las películas, ¿no? Pero es la casa de tu mejor amigo, así que haces esos pensamientos a un lado.

Ingresas a su hogar y ves que todo está oscuro. También huele a... No lo sabes, pero es un olor asqueroso.

— ¡Gam! — Llamas a tu amigo. — ¿Dónde estás?

...

— ¡Aquí, hija de puta! — Escuchas que contesta desde su habitación. Sonríes y subes las escaleras, corriendo.

...

— G-Gamzee... ¿Qué... cojones? — Intentas retener las lágrimas, pero es inevitable... Él... ¡Él está sosteniendo la cabeza de Dave!

— Ésta es la sorpresa, sis. — El Makara se acerca más y más a ti, hasta quedar de cerca, luego te sonríe, pero no es una de sus lindas sonrisas... Es una siniestra. ¿Se volvió loco? Quizás.

— ¿P-Por qué... hiciste esto? — Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por tus mejillas, no intentas detenerlas.

— ¿Te gusta, hija de puta? — Sus ojos... Sus ojos no son los mismos. Estos están llenos de locura, ¡este no es tu Gamzee!

— Gam...zee...

— ¡¿Te gusta, hija de puta?! — Grita él, te asusta. No respondes, por lo que él se enfada y te sujeta del cuello, apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te cueste respirar. — ¡Responde!

— G-Gamzee... P-Para... — Intentas hablar. — D-Duele... — El Makara te golpea en la boca del estómago, demasiado fuerte. Dudas que dures mucho tiempo...

— ¡A mí me duele jodidamente más, hija de perra! — Grita mientras te arroja al suelo. Te golpea de nuevo en el estómago, esta vez escupes sangre. — ¡Dave esto, Dave aquello! — Te patea.

— ¿De.. qué ha-hablas, G-Gamzee? — Toses y escupes más sangre. Cierras los ojos, sonríes. Es lo único que puedes hacer, ¿verdad? Ya no te quedan fuerzas...

— Si yo no te puedo tener... — Gamzee toma algo, no puedes ver qué es, pero estás casi segura de que son sus mazas; las cosas esas que siempre usa para hacer malabares. — Nadie te tendrá, sis. — Termina de decir con una siniestra voz. Luego te golpea, demasiado fuerte. Pero antes de que algo suceda, con todas tus fuerzas puestas en ello, dices:

— T-Te... Amo, G-Gam... zee. — Y todo se vuelve oscuro para ti.

**~ Gamzee's POV ~**

¿Qué?

¿Qué dijo ella?

— No... — Murmuras para ti mismo. — ¡¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?! — Pierdes la calma y gritas.

Escuchas un sonido proveniente del móvil de tu ahora difunta amiga. Lo coges, ¿qué tienes que perder?

**- gardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

GG: ¡hey, [T/N]! :D

GG: ...

GG: ¿estás ahí? :/

GG: ¡en fin, no importa!

GG: dave me comentó lo de la fiesta sorpresa para gamzee, ¡yo tengo algunas cosas lindas para festejar!

GG: ¡si quieres puedo llevarlas a tu casa y lo platicamos! :D

GG: ¡también quiero saber si es verdad lo de tu futura confesión a gamzee!

GG: ¡me encanta la pareja que hacen! :)

GG: contesta cuando puedas :D

- **gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Las lágrimas caen de tu rostro...

¿Qué hiciste, Gamzee? ¿Por qué?

Te arrepientes tanto...

Sigues revisando las conversaciones de su móvil. Hay una que es vieja, de hace una hora.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

TG: [T/N]

TG: [T/N] contesta maldita sea

TG: coge el maldito movil

TG: bien como sea

TG: estoy en la casa de tu amigo el payaso

TG: por lo que mas quieras en el mundo

TG: no vengas

TG: entiendes

TG: ni se te ocurra venir

TG: oh mierda

TG: santa mierda esta aqui

TG: mira si lees esto entonces quiere decir que ya me paso algo

TG: pero no te preocupes

TG: solo no vengas

TG: entiendes

TG: ojala que no te pase nada y cojas el maldito movil

- **turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

...

¿Qué hiciste, Gamzee?

¡No sólo mataste a su amigo, también la mataste a ella!

Y todo por una simple conclusión...

Todo por simples celos...

En estos momentos, recuerdas algo que dijo uno de tus mejores amigos, Karkat, él siempre sabe sobre el amor... Y esta vez no se equivocó:

"_Porque si te descuidas, el amor puede jugarte una mala pasada y hacer que hagas cosas que no deseas. Y luego te arrepentirás._"

Desearías que él estuviera aquí en estos momentos, gritándote lo idiota que eres... Porque esta vez, estarías seguro de que nunca tuvo más razón que ahora.

— Lo siento... — Susurras mientras te recuestas al lado del cadáver de [T/N], cerrando los ojos y deseando no volver a abrirlos nunca más...

Pero eso no pasará...

Tendrás que enfrentar la oscura realidad que vivirás desde ahora en adelante... Sin nadie para consolarte...

— ¿Qué he hecho? — Piensas.

¿Qué has hecho?

Has cometido el peor error de tu vida.

_Bien hecho, Makara._

* * *

**¡Y ahí termina!**

_LOL._

**Espero que les haya gustado~ **

_Y sí, me va lo sadstuck, ¿vale?_

**Okay.**

**Rainbow Fer, **realmente no sabía si subir este, porque pensé que querías algo más fluff con mucho amor y esas cosas felices, pero** Goty** me convenció, so... **E**spero que te haya gustado.

**¡Pero no te alarmes!**

**P**orque resulta que el fanfic **GamzeexReader** feliz** (**_huehue**) **_ya lo había comenzado y pienso subirlo como recompens**a. E**n caso de que este no era lo que querías**. N**o sé, tú dime** (**_si puedes**) **_si lo subo o no_**. ¿?**_

**Ya saben: C**omentarios, sugerencias, críticas, helados, etc**. T**odo en un review o en una piedra, lo que quieraaan

**¡Nos leemos!**

**- Lai.**


End file.
